Being a Parent is so hard
by GleekJonasFreak
Summary: Olivia has six kids 17 yr.old Zachary, 13yr.olds Lucas and Hayden, 7 yr.old Madison, 4 yr.old Ethan and 2 yr.old Bailey who she adopted. It's pretty rough having to hold down a great job and having six fun loving kids at home, but what if something happen
1. Chapter 1

Being a Parent is so hard

It was 6AM Monday morning and Olivia had trouble getting her six kids out of bed. She walks towards her sons room. "Zachary, Lucas and Ethan time two get up!" she shouts pulling four year old Ethan out of bed. "Five more minutes mom." moans Zachary. She takes Ethan with her and walks towards her daughters room. "Hey. Ethan how about you wake them up?" she whispers "Okay mommy, Hayden, Madison and Bailey time to get up!" he yells.

10 minutes later

"Zachary can you get the backpack for me please?" "Sure mom." Zachary walks towards the closet. Olivia looks over at the empty table and decides to get the other five of her adopted children. Zachary walks into the kitchen and realizes his mom went upstairs. "She tells me to get the backpacks and I get them and she leaves."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Upstairs

Olivia walks into her sons room finds Ethan sitting on the floor by the bathroom. "Ethan Honey why are you sitting there?" "because I have to pee and Lucas won't hurry up!" "Okay how about we use a different bathroom." "Okay mommy." They walk towards Olivia's room. "Now you use the bathroom in here and meet me downstairs okay."

"Okay." He walks into the bathroom and Olivia heads towards her daughters' room. She knocks on the door. Bailey opens it. "Hi mommy what do you want?" "Bailey where is Hayden and Madison?" "There in the bathroom." "Why?" "I don't know mommy Madison so Hayden took her into the wash room to clean up." She looks at her two year old daughter confused.

At about 7 that morning everyone was downstairs in the kitchen. Zachary lifts up Bailey and puts her into her high chair. "Okay everyone I can't pick you up today but Zac can you please?" "I guess but you oh me mom." "Mom Zac doesn't need to pick me and Lucas up after school because I have volleyball practice and Luc wants to watch so maybe you could pick me up later." say Hayden "Sure, now everyone into the van I'll drop you off.' Everyone goes out the door and into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you who sent me a review I say is going to be so much fun writing this story and you never know what might happen, maybe Elliot and Olivia will get together wait and read the second chapter.

Chapter 2- Why is this happening to me!

Olivia enters the precient exhausted. Elliot looks at her as he puts his legs on his desk and leans back in his chair. "Sometimes having so many kids can be pretty rough eh." "No kidding but I love them so much." "Liv I'm not stupid I know you love them and you're such a great mom." "You think so?" "I know so." "Thanks El." Elliott's phone rings, he picks it up "Stabler, okay I'll be there a.s.a.p." Olivia looked at her partner confused. "Who was that?" "It was Lizzie's and Dickie's school." "What's wrong?" "I don't know but do you want to check it out with me?" "I guess I don't haven't got anything else to do." They both get up and grab their coats and leave the precient.

Olivia and Elliot enter the principals office. "Please sit down Mr.Stabler." says the Principal. "So what is the problem Mrs. Morrison?" "First of all who is she?" "A friend from work." "Oh now to get to Elizabeth and Dickie they said they were taking a short cut to class so they went to the back of the school and found six kids covered in blood and they didn't have a phone so they told me and I called they police." "Did they say anything beside that?" Olivia asked "Well, they said they know them." "Can I see my kids now please." Elliot asks "Umm they're in the dentention room right now talking to the police." "So I'm a cop and a very concerned father." Elliot gets up out of the chair and leaves the Principal office and Olivia follows.

Inside of the detention room Elliot and Olivia look in to see what is going on and see Munch and Fin talking to Lizzie and Dickie. "I'm going inside, I don't care what Mrs. Morrison said." Elliot says to Olivia as he opens the door. "Elliot you shouldn't do that." "Watch me Liv." Olivia follows him into the classroom. "It's about time you two showed up, Captain has been looking for you guys forever." says John "Sorry, you could have checked the Principal's office." says Olivia. Elizabeth jumps out of her seat and runs to her dad. "Daddy I can't believe this is happening." she crys in her dad's arms. "Lizzie I need you to tell us who the kids are?" Olivia asks her. "It's umm Zachary, Lucas, Hayden, Madison, Ethan and Bailey." "What!" "I didn't have my cell phone with me so Mrs. Morrison called the police and then called dad, i'm sorry Olivia I shoud have called you." she starts crying again. "Lizzie it's okay that you didn't tell me right away, me and Elliot will go to the hospital you two finish questioning Elizabeth and Dickie." Olivia says as she makes her way do the school hallway.

Elliot and Olivia enter the hospital. They walk up to the resteration counter. "Can I help you?" the nurse asks. "Umm yeah we're Special Victims and I'm the mother of the kids." Olivia says "Oh they're just down the hall you'll find Doctor Jennings waiting for you." she says. They both walk down the hall and find Dctor Jennings. "Hi, are you Doctor Jennings?" Elliot asks the man beside him. "Yes and you two must be the mom and special victims." "Yeah we are so what happen?" Olivia asks the doctor looking very concerned. "Well, two were almost shot two death, which are the two older boys I have been told and the three younger ones are fine, just scared and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your eldest daughter is in an alcholic coma right now." says the doctor "What Hayden doesn't take drugs she's only thirteen , why is this happening to me!"

Sorry for such a long chapter but I hope you like it as much as i did writing it. Hope for lots more reviews so please R&R.

-stablerfanatic4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of those wonderful reviews and I can't wait till February the 6 because a new episode of SVU is coming on. Well now on with chapter three!

Chapter Three: Life is so unfair

Mercy General Hospital

3:25pm

Hayden Benson's Room

Olivia Benson sits at the bed side of her thirteen year old adopted daughter crying. Elliot walks into the room with Madison, Ethan and Bailey. "Don't cry mommy Hayen gonna be okay." says two year Bailey. "I know Bailey." Olivia looks at her partner who she's known for eight years. "El, what do we do I thought having these kids would make it easier for me but now it seems so hard, everyone looks at me differently at work except you, John, Fin, Casey and captain Cragon." "Liv we're gonna find out who did this to you and your family." "Why would Hayden take drugs she knows what it can do to her." "Sometimes you face the facts that you don't always know your kids trust I don't know my kids that much."

Mercy General Hospital

3:45pm

Lucas Benson's Room

Elliot walks into Lucas' room and grabs a chair. "So Luc do you remember what happened?" "I don't want to talk about I wan to see Hayden and my mom." "Lucas you need to tell me what happened?" "I just want to see my mom and Hayden, please?" "You can't see Hayden right now and your mom will be here later." "He hurt Hayden really bad, didn't he?" "Yeah she's in a coma." Both of them sit there in quiet for ten minutes.

Ten Minutes Later

"Elliot I guess I'll tell you what happen for the sake of Hayden." "Okay start from the beginning." "Well, it was lunch time and me and Hayden told Zac that we would pick Madison and meet him by Lizzie's and Dickie's school yard where we meet every lunch time. So when he met us there he had Ethan and Bailey with him and we were about to leave when two guys grabbed us and they started beating us except they didn't touch Maddie, Ethan or Bailey, but they spent most of their time with Hayden and they drugged her."

Wonder what's going to happen next will you'll have to wait and see... PLEASE R&R


End file.
